usmudrfandomcom-20200213-history
USMUDR 4 - 23/11/2013
13:04:25 Rin: *Rin is sitting in front of chiku's door with his eyes closed filled with tears once again, after a while he gets up, wanders down the hall and sits on the bed in the infirmary, he still has dried blood on his mouth from the last time* 13:06:52 Fan: *Fan woke up, she sighed, the pounding headache she'd had due to sleep deprivision was gone, her muscles were relaxed. She soon bolted up, she'd forgotten Yuki, the trial... Surely she couldn't have missed the trial? How long had she even been asleep for..? She made her way out of the room after taming her hair and putting on her usual amount of makeup, she walked through the corridors. It was empty. It was extremely silent, perhaps she'd woken up at an unflattering time of day. Despite this she called out.* Hello..? Is anyone awake? 13:12:47 Mizuki: *Mizuki stepped out of her room quietly, slowly shutting the door and sighing happily, a pink tint to her cheeks. Not only had she had a good nights sleep, but she just felt good! Well, as good as a person trapped in a school could expect to feel. Hoping to get some food, she walked along the corridor, hoping that Rin wasn't sitting outside Chiku's door again. However, she heard a familiar voice call out and she replied in turn.* Hey! I'm certainly awake! 13:14:57 Fan: *She turned, jumping a little, although giving a small smile.* Good day, Mizuki. I see you're in a good mood. 13:17:02 Mizuki: *She flashed a grin at Fan* Good day to you too! Where the fuck have you been? You've mi-... *She paused, frowned a little bit and crossed her arms* You've missed a lot... 13:19:51 Fan: Ah.. *she looked down, but then back to Mizuki.* Sorry, I fell asleep and I'm only waking up now. I'd been awake for well over 3 days straight.. I'm guessing I missed the trial..? 13:21:56 Mizuki: *She sighs* Yeah, you missed it alright... we've been dealing with the fallout for the past few days. *Her foot begins to tap against the floor* It was pretty emotional for all of us... although some of us got a shittier deal. 13:22:53 Fan: Hm..? Care to elaborate..? Also, if i may ask, who was it that was executed? 13:25:51 Mizuki: Chiku... she was executed. She and Rin had been getting rather close in the days before the Trial. But now, Rin hasn't been doing too good. Then Gem, Ini and Felix were... really cold at the trial. They all got hit pretty hard by what happened to them. 13:27:42 Fan: I see.. I'm guessing she really didn’t want her secret out. 13:29:11 | Edited 13:30:49 Mizuki: *She nodded* It was a sticky situation that's for sure. *She continues to walk down the hall and looks around the corner, sighing as she thankfully didn't see Rin sitting in front of Chiku's door* 13:30:29 Fan: Was her secret revealed? Or was the cat so kind as to keep it? 13:32:07 Mizuki: We kind of guessed what she did from the execution. Her sister... Ugh... fuck. It's not something that I like to think about. 13:33:27 Mizuki: Somehow, she ended up doing something that killed her sister. 13:39:51 Rin: *he stands up, but stumbles and crashes into the medicine cabinet, creating a large noise* 13:40:14 Fan: Ah, I see. *She hears the crash* !! What was that?! 13:41:25 Mizuki: ?!*She swivels round, trying to trace the sound* I think it came from down the corridor! The Infirmary! 13:42:01 Mizuki: *She starts to dash down the hall, toward the Infirmary* Come on! 13:42:08 Mizuki: Rin's in there! 13:42:12 Rin: *he pushes himself up, cutting his hand on the glass in the process* 13:42:23 Fan: *She follows with great speed, slightly panicked.* 13:43:19 Rin: *shards of glass glitter on his shoulders* 13:44:06 Mizuki: *The diver flung the doors wide open. She gasped as she saw the mess of chemicals and glass scattered over the floor, Rin smack dab in the middle of it, hands cut and bleeding* Holy Shit Rin! 13:44:50 Rin: *he grips his hand* 13:45:06 Fan: R-Rin..!! *She rushes over to him.* Mizuki, you see to Rin and I'll clean up the glass! 13:47:38 | Edited 13:47:47 Mizuki: *She nodded, leading the boy to a cleaner part of the room, sitting him down next to a table* Geez is he still fucking asleep... this is insane. *She grabbed some disinfectant from the cupboards, some cotton and some bangages* 13:50:12 Fan: *She picked up the glass carefully, not cutting herself, throwing a majority of it into the bin, sweeping up the rest.* God.. He's sleep walking again? 13:54:16 Mizuki: Yeah, fucking... we had to get Gem and Ini to help us wake him up the first time. But me and Nobu couldn't get him to wake up at all a few days ago. He just kept on sleep walking. *She placed Rin's hands on the table, shakily applying some disinfectant onto the hands* I think if he's still asleep after all of this, we pretty much have no hope in waking him up. We need the Twins! 14:02:40 Rin: ...do you... miss her... Fan?.... 14:04:09 Mizuki: ?!*She turned at the sound of Rin's voice* Oh no... not this too... 14:05:21 Rin: ...i'm sure... Fin shi-ye... misses... you... 14:14:42 Rin: *he clenches his teeth to the sting of the disinfectant being applied* 14:18:09 Trevor: We could just kill him. 14:18:19 Trevor: *A Trevor appears* 14:18:55 Mizuki: Now why the fuck would we do that? 14:19:35 Trevor: Or... 14:19:38 Fan: *She stands, her eyes widening.* Rin.. How.. 14:19:56 Trevor: *He takes the nearest big thing he can find* 14:20:02 Trevor: It'll only hurt a bit. 14:20:52 Mizuki: *She stands up, Marching over to Trevor, looking up at him, snarling and bareing her teeth* 14:21:32 Nobu: Mistress Mizuki *Nobu is standing in the doorway* 14:21:42 Rin: ...you don't... look 15...fan... 14:23:16 Mizuki: Nobu. *She doesn't move, from her spot, continuing to stare Trevor down* 14:23:50 Trevor: Mizuki if you're going to continue to have a problem with me allow me to shut him up. 14:24:08 Nobu: Master Trevor *she tilts her head with a smile* 14:24:17 Trevor: It may have been interesting to see at first but now it is plain fucking annoying and I want it to stop 14:24:32 Trevor: The excitement as wore off and it is getting old. 14:24:51 Trevor: Ah, Nobu, Hello. *He smiles at her* 14:25:04 Mizuki: If you fucking move an inch I will hurt you. I swear to god. 14:26:00 Trevor: Mizuki I implore you to calm your fucking tits. 14:26:20 Trevor: You're always up for hurting me can I not express an opinion? 14:26:47 Mizuki: Your opinions are always shitty, but please go ahead, if you've got something you want to say, then say it. 14:27:26 Trevor: That guy went running his mouth about /my/ daughter that he knows fuck all about and I'm not allowed to do anything. Yet I upset you a little and you're allowed to kick me where it hurts or slap me. 14:27:41 Trevor: Oh yes Mizuki that logic makes perfect sense. 14:29:54 Mizuki: He's fucking sleep walking! It's not like he's in control of the shit that comes out of his mouth. You were threatening to hurt him! You almost did yesterday you moron! 14:31:15 Trevor: HE. 14:31:17 Trevor: Ran. 14:31:20 Trevor: His. 14:31:22 Trevor: Mouth. 14:31:27 Trevor: ABOUT MY DAUGHTER. 14:31:40 Trevor: HE SHOULDN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER. 14:33:15 Nobu: Master Trevor *she walks over, lightly touching his shoulder* please calm yourself 14:33:39 Mizuki: HE MENTIONED HER! BIG FUCKING WHOOP! He knows important shit about me, and yes it's fucking wierd! But hurting him isn't going to make things better! 14:34:53 Fan: *She stood in silence, how did he..? She didn't say anything. Running her mouth would just make a scene, she stared at Rin, looking shocked with a small frown.* I.. 14:36:16 Mizuki: He knows important shit about all of us Trevor, we don't know how and we won't be able to get some answers until we wake him up. 14:36:37 Nobu: Mistress Mizuki, please realise this is a very personal subject for master Trevor 14:38:31 Trevor: IT’LL STOP HIM TALKING. 14:38:45 Trevor: Ugh. 14:38:59 Trevor: Apologies, Nobu. I'm trying to keep cool. 14:39:34 Trevor: It's just hard when everyone seems to hate you for having an opinion. 14:41:25 Mizuki: Just back off Trevor. *She sighs, turns around and looks to Fan* He's been doing that since Thursday... talking about stuff he shouldn't know about. 14:42:18 Nobu: It's perfectly fine 14:46:29 Trevor: .... Maybe he should? 14:46:37 Trevor: This is a shot in the dark here. 14:47:01 Mizuki: What are you saying? 14:47:01 Trevor: But maybe he's behind the whole set up. 14:47:19 Nobu: I'll make us all foil hats 14:47:28 Trevor: And this sleeping thing... It isn't meant to happen but he's unknowingly confessing it. 14:47:35 Trevor: Thank you Nobu. 14:48:20 Mizuki: That's... acctually sort of a reasonable suggestion. *She folds her arms* But Rin? Really? 14:49:37 Nobu: Honestly, the mastermind behind this could be anyone 14:50:04 Rin: *his head is tilted to the side, he still has dried blood on his mouth* 14:50:21 Nobu: Not that we'll find out, because the game is going to play though along to their plans and we're either going to die here or rot *she smiles gently* 14:51:43 Mizuki: *She continues to tend to Rin's hand wounds, tieing them up with bandages* Exactly, as surprisingly sound of a suggestion it is, let's leave the finger pointing until later. 14:55:39 Rin: *his eyes suddenly snap open and he quickly stands up* 14:55:47 Rin: THE DESPAIR GROUP-... huh? 14:55:55 Rin: *he stares blankly before holding his head* 14:55:58 Rin: oww... 14:56:24 Fan: Has he..? Wow.. How did he.. 14:57:08 Mizuki: *She yelps, hopping back a little* Woah there! Rin! Are you awake? 14:57:37 Rin: *feels a bump on the back of his head and notices the bandages on his hand* 14:58:08 Rin: what was I doing? *he has a dazed expression* 14:59:22 Mizuki: Sleep walking again! *She taps her foot, looking at Rin, slightly concerned* 15:00:11 Trevor: YOU. 15:00:23 Trevor: HE'S AWAKE NOW I CAN KILL HIM. 15:00:31 Rin: ? 15:00:49 Trevor: *He grabs Rin by the collar* 15:00:55 Rin: ?! 15:01:07 Rin: *his eyes widen* 15:01:12 Trevor: EVER SPEAK ABOUT MY LITTLE GIRL AGAIN AND YOULL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN 15:01:21 Rin: wha?! 15:01:24 Trevor: DO YOU HEAR ME RIN!? 15:01:41 Rin: what are you talking about?! 15:01:47 Mizuki: NO! How about you use your head you fucking idiot and not kill the person we want to talk to? *She tries to pull Trevor off of Rin* Now... GET. THE FUCK. OFF! 15:01:49 Trevor: SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT EMMY YOU KNOW /NOTHING/. 15:02:01 Nobu: Master Trevor! *she grabs his upper arms so she's holding them by his side* 15:02:14 Rin: who's Emmy?! 15:02:42 Rin: I don't know what your talking about! 15:03:19 Trevor: NOBU GET OFF ME LET ME KILL THE SON OF A BASTARD 15:03:33 Trevor: *Hoo those are tears in his eyes* 15:03:49 | Edited 15:04:01 Mizuki: Thanks Nobu... Geez... *She turns to Rin* In your sleep you said things... Things about us. Things that you shouldn't know about. Things that some of us don't even know about! 15:04:39 Nobu: *she drags him into a strong embrace* 15:04:42 Rin: like what? I don't remember anything 15:05:20 Trevor: FUCKIN NOBU HE NEEDS TO DIE!!!! 15:05:29 Nobu: *holding him against her she tightens her hold on him* 15:05:31 Fan: Rin.. You... 15:05:45 Nobu: You're not helping yourself, please 15:05:57 | Edited 15:09:03 Rin: *he looks around at everyone confused* what did I say?! 15:06:01 Mizuki: Well... the overgrown chimp over there heard you talking about his... daughter I guess? Someone close to him, Emmy. 15:06:03 | Removed 15:08:49 Rin: This message has been removed. 15:06:18 Rin: Emmy? 15:06:27 Rin: I’ve never heard about her 15:06:37 Nobu: Mizuki. 15:06:38 Rin: I knew that trevor had a daughter but 15:07:06 Nobu: *as she's hugging Trevor she gives Mizuki a long blank look* 15:07:10 | Edited 15:07:16 Rin: he never told us what her name was 15:07:30 Mizuki: *Looking to Nobu* What? 15:09:27 Nobu: *she slowly let's go of Trevor* 15:09:33 Nobu: Be careful 15:10:10 Mizuki: Rin, since it seems like you don't remember anything you better head back to your room. I'll take you there. 15:10:25 Rin: uh, sure *nods* 15:11:30 Mizuki: *She heads for the exit and towards Rin's room* 15:11:57 Rin: *walks alongside her* 15:12:53 Rin: *noticing the dried blood on his mouth, he licked his finger and wiped it off* 15:13:19 Mizuki: We'll explain more about what happened later. Just try not to go to sleep... 15:13:24 Nobu: *she nods to Trevor before leaving herself 15:13:37 Rin: um, kay? 15:14:09 Mizuki: It took ages to wake you up before, I don't think we need to go through that again. 15:15:16 Rin: really? 15:15:18 Rin: ow! did I hit my head or something? *holds his head* 15:17:13 Mizuki: Yeah... uh, somehow you fell over yesterday. *She looked to the side, not wanting to admit that she was partially responsible for that* Now, don't be an idiot, stay in your room for a bit. *She walks away, waving behind her* See ya! 15:17:35 Rin: ok, bye then? 15:17:43 Rin: *enters his room* 15:17:52 Rin: don't fall asleep huh?